Problem: A car travels 192 miles on 6 gallons of gas. How far can it travel on 8 gallons of gas?
Explanation: $\frac{8}{6}=\frac{4}{3}$ so 8 gallons is $4/3$ as much gas as 6 gallons is. Since the distance that a car can travel is directly proportional to the amount of gas that it has, if a car can travel $192$ miles on 6 gallons of gas, it can travel $192 \cdot \frac{4}{3}=64 \cdot 4 = \boxed{256}$ miles on 8 gallons of gas.